dlfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tub Monster/Roasted Dog
Tub Monster: After taking a bath from his mom, Dexter was working on his new invention. Then he stopped working when he heard rattling and gruff hissing coming from the Big Closet of Creatures. Dexter walks into the closet and walks towards the sound. It turned out to be a small creature, called the Puny Pipester. The creature was shaped like an ameoba, but bigger, it was green, had long antennae, and liked going into sinks, toilets, and even bathtubs. Dee Dee runs into the closet and both she and Dexter crash into the Puny Pipester's cage. Dexter was shocked to see it crawling out of his lab. Dexter was angry at Dee Dee, but then agreed to let her help him. They rushed into the bathroom. The creature quickly slithered down the sink. Dexter used his Extendo-Telescopo 3000 to look for the creature. After extending it, the telescope pops out of the bathtub drain, and Dexter pulled the telescope back to him. Dee Dee and Dexter were horrified when they saw that the Puny Pipester was making his personal home in the tub made out of the grime from the drain. Dexter knew that she and Dee Dee were going to have a bath tonight, so they did everything. Dee Dee tried to lure it out with a faucet puppet. The Puny Pipester leaped out of the bathtub and into the faucet. Dee Dee was getting tickled by it, and then it shot out of the faucet and back in his bathtub home. Dexter ran into his room and got into his toy chest and jumped out with play doh. He took a handfull of it and used it to trap the Puny Pipester. Then Dexter's dad came in and just laughed at the sight of play doh being in the bathtub. Then he pulled the playdoh out, put it back in Dexter's room, and went downstairs. Dee Dee suggested they should use sand. Dexter got a big pile of sand and covered the Puny Pipester up. But the creature got another trick up its sleeve. It crawled out and up the sand pile. Then the Puny Pipester constantly jumped up and down as hard as he can, until the sand pile collapses. All of the sand slides down the drain and sank into the waters of the sewer. The creature then rebuilt his home, and wiped the sand off. Dexter knew that Puny Pipesters can be protective of their homes. So he and Dee Dee got a large rock. Dexter dropped the rock on the Puny Pipester's home without cracking the bathtub. Dexter thinks that he squished the creature, but it already crawled out before being squished. Dee Dee pulled the rock out and took it back outside. As soon as the Puny Pipester was going to rebuild his home, he pushes the all the grime down the drain because it was bathtime, and it was ready to bother Dexter and Dee Dee. Dexter's Mom popped the kids in the bathtub and left the bathroom. Dee Dee asked Dexter what they should do now. Dexter looked at his lab coat and pulled a net without any holes for the Puny Pipester to escape and a shark grabber. They splashed around the bathtub chasing the creature until Dexter snatched it with the shark grabber. Then he threw it in the net and hid it next to the toilet. Dexter's mom saw that they were having fun. The Puny Pipester knew that he had enough of the kids and crawled into the toilet and floated all the way down the pipes to the sewer where he spent his new home with all the sand. *Roasted Dog: Dexter was having fun with his dog. He knew that tommorow was Saturday and couldn't wait to have donuts.